Detrás De La Perfección
by Vasty242-IngridHSSwan
Summary: Edward Cullen lo tiene todo. Es guapo, listo e inteligente. Tiene una novia hermosa y cariñosa. Tiene unos amigos que siempre lo apoyan. Tiene una hermana menor encantadora y todo un futuro por delante... Hasta que llega una castaña que pone en duda todo lo que sabe ¿Verdaderamente lo tiene todo?
1. Sueños

Detrás De La Perfección

POV Isabella

Mi corazón se agitaba, la marea hacia olas tan pequeñas que ni siquiera parecía el mar. Se escuchaba el ruido de las gaviotas migrando a otra parte. El tiempo ahí no tenia limites. Recorrí la playa descalza, parecía desierta. No había personas, sólo el sol. Me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero sé que sólo es un sueño, en cualquier momento despertaré y todo será un infierno. Divisé hacia los lados y podía ver a un chico ¿Qué hace aquí?

El me voltio a ver, y me pareció el chico más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida.

Era perfecto.

Sus ojos verdes me quitaron el aliento y por un momento me dieron ganas que acariciarlo.

Nunca me había pasado algo como eso.

El estomago me revoloteaba. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo atractivo que era. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y me jalaban hacia él. Tenía esa mirada tan provocativa y rebelde pero tierna a la vez.

Él era la idea de "chico perfecto" que cualquier persona tendría. Cualquiera menos yo.

En ese momento desperté, eras las 3 de la madrugada pero no pude dormir. Mi mente sólo pensaba en esos ojos verdes tan profundos y asfixiantes. Me puse mis auriculares a todo volumen hasta que mi despertador sonó.

POV Edward

Estaba en los arboles de la escuela, ese lugar donde puedes sentarte con tranquilidad y analizar en paz. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera un sueño, pero lo sospechaba debido a que no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí y al silencio anormal que había en el lugar, hay siempre se podían escuchar los cotilleos nuevos de la clase de tercer año y del blog de la escuela. Las hojas de los arboles se agitaban y ellas escapaban haces de luz que emanaban del sol. "Paz" podría definir muy bien el momento.

Por la posición del sol y la estación del año podría decir que eran entre las 3:30 y las 3:45, una temperatura de 28º con una sensación de 30º. Es realmente raro que siendo un sueño pueda identificar eso, muy pocas veces pasa.

Camino por la escuela en busca de que el sueño termine o tenga una revelación, como cuando en primer grado capte a Lauren Mallory y James Witherdale besándose. James era mi enemigo del momento, la competencia para ver quién era más listo. Lauren era mi profesora de Matemáticas. Al principio no sabía que pensar al respecto, luego los seguí y los encontré a ambos besándose, tal como en mi sueño. Después de aplaudir a mi sub consiente les tome una foto, con la que amenace a James. Dos días después James Witherdale había sido dado de alta oficialmente del colegio. Recuerdo que ese sueño era tan real como este.

Mire alrededor buscando estudiantes besándose con profesores, pero no encuentro nada. Luego de un rato me encuentro en mi lugar de partida, es frustrante. Me siento de nuevo y trato de aclarar mi mente.

"¿Qué intentas mostrarme sub consiente?" pienso irritado

Antes de terminar mi segunda vuelta encuentro a una sombra detrás de un árbol.

"Al fin"

Luego de rodar los ojos me acerco a la sombra.

La sombra resulta ser una chica, tiene el cabello castaño y es delgada tiene la cabeza baja y pareciera que está a punto de llorar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto educadamente.

La chica me mira y sonríe.

Su sonrisa es muy bonita y tiene unos ojos café chocolate profundo que parecen ver a través de mí. Al instante me siento expuesto.

Frunzo el seño y ella me acaricia la cara con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Y de pronto despierto. El reloj de mi cómoda marca las 3:00 A.M así que aun tengo cuatro horas para dormir.

Lo último que veo antes de caer en la inconsciencia son unos ojos cafés sonriéndome.


	2. Diablos

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una?- pregunto Alice por enésima vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho Alice. Estoy seguro, no quiero una galleta- dije irritado rodando los ojos.

-Vale, lo entiendo. Es solo que… ¿Estás seguro? ¡Están muy ricas!- dijo ella con un puchero.

Suspire pesadamente. Alice Brandon no aceptaba un no por respuesta. ¡Qué irritante! No es que no me gustara Alice, le tenía mucho cariño. Normalmente ella era la que me apoyaba cuando necesitaba ayuda y la que me subía el ánimo en los días pesados, pero hoy estaba insoportable, sobre todo con eso de las galletas. Había hecho un par de galletas para repartirlas en la hora del almuerzo y estaba empeñada en que comiera una. No es que no me gusten las galletas ni que no estén deliciosas. Pero no están deliciosas y no me gustan las galletas. No las de Alice. Estaban demasiado duras y quemadas. No comestibles.

-Alice déjalo en paz- dijo Tanya.

¡Al fin!

Ella me dedico una sonrisa mientras me besaba la mejilla.

-Hola cariño- dijo Tanya.

-Hola, estoy feliz de que llegaras Alice no me dejaba en paz- dije con una sonrisa.

Alice frunció el seño.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo mirando a Alice.

-¿Quieres una?- dijo Alice de mala gana luciendo regañada.

-_Cara,_ tomaría una pero tus galleras saben horribles y al contrario de ti yo cuido mi línea. Deberías intentarlo, hay una cosa llamada dieta y creo que la necesitas- dijo ella mirándola con superioridad.

-Yo no necesito una dieta _Cara,_ al contrario de ti yo tengo personalidad y encanto. No necesito una dieta para gustarle a alguien- respondió Alice.

-Claro, eso explica porque no tienes novio- dijo Tanya.

Y esa fue mi señal para retirarme. _Diablos._ No es que me gustara que Tanya le hablara así a Alice, pero con el tiempo aprendí a no meterme en sus problemas personales. Además de que Alice no necesita mi ayuda para defenderse. Y ella nunca se ha quejado conmigo de Tanya.

-¡Hey Edward!- dijo Rosalie.

-Hola Rosalie- dije.

Ella beso mis mejillas y sonrió.

-¿Cómo está el mejor hermano del mundo?- dijo ella cariñosamente.

Rodé los ojos. Y ella me miro fijamente con aire amenazador. Diablos

-Bien ¿Y tu hermanita?- pregunte con una sonrisa y con el mismo tono dulce.

Vale, lo admito. Mi hermana puede conmigo. Llámenme gilipollas, marica o niño de mami. Pero _Diablos._ Ustedes no han visto a Rosalie Cullen enojada.

-¿Y Tanya?- pregunto ella.

-Discutiendo con Alice. Otra vez- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Vale… Sabes no me cae mal Tanya, es una persona genial- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Genial. Ahora a Rosalie le gusta Tanya.

Sonrió recordando cuando Rosalie se entero de que Tanya era mi novia.

"-Ella es una Perra Edward, aun no lo ha demostrado pero lo es-" Había dicho

-¿Qué quieres Rosalie?- pregunto irritado.

-Emmett vendrá a la casa por la noche, así que has planes con Tanya porque no te quiero en la casa- dijo ella directa y meneando su cabello rubio.

Suspiro.

-Como quieras- dije.

No quería estar ahí cuando Emmett se estuviera acostando con mi hermana. _Diablos. _Emmett era un gran tipo, pero aun así no me convencía de lo suyo con mi hermana.

-Te quiero hermanito- dijo ella con una sonrisa y otro beso en la mejilla.

Y sonó la campana.

Rosalie se fue corriendo hacia "Su clase de matemáticas". Seguramente se estaría besando con Emmett en los casilleros.

Suspiro.

Y ahora tengo una hora de entrenamiento duro. _Diablos. _

_Diablos, Diablos, Diablos. _


End file.
